O que Sakura não sabia
by Sone
Summary: Sakura não sabia, mas, Naruto há muito tempo havia aprendido a romper genjutsus!


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara é todinho meu xD.

**Sumário**: Ela é uma Kunoichi inteligente, entretanto há coisas das quais ela não está ciente.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**O que Sakura não sabia**_

Por Line Mulango, 

Capitulo único.

Do alto da árvore ela observava o amigo em segredo. Aquele consolava um amigo que ajudava, e fazia promessas como cumpria. Aquele amigo há quem ela havia aprendido a amar. Balançava os pés, enquanto refletia sobre seus sentimentos, e evitava fazer barulho para não ser descoberta.

O que Sakura não sabia é que Naruto sentia sua presença há muitos quilômetros de distância.

Tinha apenas 15 anos, mas já havia passado por muitas coisas, ea que mais uma fez sofrer foi a fuga daquele que ela considerava o amor de sua vida, desde então ela lutou para ficar mais forte, e quando ela queria desistir de tudo, quando achava que não tinha Capacidade para vencer, Naruto estava lá, ajudando e dando um ânimo, um reconstruir o seu caminho. Só então ela se dera conta do quanto gostava dele, mas será que ele sentia algo por ela?

O que Sakura não sabia é que Naruto sonhava todos os dias tê-la em seus braços.

Entrou em devaneios tentando se lembrar quando fora aquele sentimento que começara Florescer um, e sem perceber, olhava avidamente para o local onde ele estava treinando. Ele simplesmente atraia sua atenção involuntariamente, mesmo. Dois pássaros pousaram na árvore em que ela estava, e os pios de ambos logo atraíram uma atenção dele. Agora ela estava envergonhada, porque sabia que ele não gostava que o espiassem.

O que Sakura não sabia é que ele sempre treinava muito mais ardentemente só pra ter os olhos dela sobre si.

-Tem alguém ai? - Perguntou ele andando em direção a árvore. Ela envergonhada suspirou e saltou da árvore, caindo com os pés no chão - Sakura-chan! - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, aquele sorriso que ela aprendera apreciar um. Ela não queria que ele a visse, mas era tarde demais. Então ela teve uma idéia. Esperou ele se aproximar sorridente.

Fez os sinais de mão, cavalo, tigre, javali e pássaro.

Hana-Nawanuke no Jutsu * falou -. O sorriso dele se desfez, pétalas de Sakura o envolveram e ele se sentiu como se estivesse nas nuvens, era uma sensação tão boa ... - Ufa, bem sucedido genjutsu - suspirou aliviada. Passou a mão em frente aos olhos dele - Apagou de verdade. Aproxime-se Naruto - ele obedientemente chegou mais próximo a ela. Ela encarou-o nos olhos. Aquele azul que um fazia se perder, e mesmo inconsciente pelo Jutso Aqueles Olhos expressavam tantas coisas ... - Sabe Naruto - começou ela enquanto segurava a mão dele, tão quentinha ... - Eu queria tanto ter coragem de te dizer - apertou mais forte a mão dele entre A Sua - Queria poder falar dos meus sentimentos pra você - passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros - Queria que você soubesse que ganhou o meu coração, e eu tenho quase certeza que te amo.

Aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o, em pensamento pedindo pra que ele retribuisse. As mãos dele me pararam suas costas e apoiou o queixo No topo da cabeça da rosada, enquanto um apertava em um abraço aconchegante.

- Eu queria poder ficar com você sempre assim - falou se afastando do abraço eo fitando nos olhos - Mas tem uma coisa que eu desejo mais, ea única maneira de fazê-la e enquanto você está assim, insconciente. - Aproximou-se mais dele, ficou na pontas dos pés e selou seus lábios ao dele com um toque carinhoso, enquanto se abraçava ao seu peito. Por fim rompeu o contato, Fitou novamente Aqueles Olhos tão profundos, tão intensos e sentiu uma lágrima rolar pela bochecha - Eu precisava te contar isso, precisava que você soubesse, mesmo que inconscientemente, assim isso tudo não vai passar de um sonho.

Ela soltou as mãos dele e virou-se embora de costas, indo. Desejava ser sincera, queria falar tudo aquilo a ele, mas ela era covarde, tinha vergonha, e acima de tudo estava o seu orgulho. E ela foi embora, sem olhar pra trás, desejando ser mais forte, e mais corajosa.

Mas o que Sakura não sabia é que Naruto há muito tempo havia aprendido uma genjutsos romper.

*_Técnica da Escapatória das Flores_


End file.
